


All I want for Christmas

by AutumnRoseLyon12499



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Steve happy is all that Tony wants to do, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRoseLyon12499/pseuds/AutumnRoseLyon12499
Summary: Tony will do anything for Steve





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much they make me really happy and i love writing about them so much i really hope that you enjoy

Steve had been asking Tony for a puppy for a long time now but Tony kept telling him no he didn’t want his tower messed up by a chewing machine. Tony didn’t want a dog because he thought that he could barley take care of himself let alone an animal that can’t do anything for itself.

Tony had a lot of insecurities witch is also why they hadn’t had a kid yet. The last time that Tony had told him no Steve got a look in his eyes that made Tony’s heart break. Tony wanted to give Steve everything but he really didn’t want a dog. 

The brunette was walking down the street when he passed a pet store that was having a sale on Golden Retriever puppies, all that was passing through his head was the look that Steve had given him just a few days earlier. The man, against his gut instinct walked into the store, he looked around and found a small area with the puppies running around playing. A worker walked up to him and asked if he wanted to play with one of them.

The brunette told the man to just pick one out and give it to him and he would take it. The man handed Tony a puppy with hair so golden that it could have rivaled Thor’s glorious locks. The brunette paid the man and then walked around and picked out some of the stuff that they would need. 

He walked down an isle and found a toy that resembled Captain America’s shield and it even squeaked when you squeezed it. He smiled and put it into the basket, he had the sales man grab a bag of dog food that would last him a year. Once he had everything that he thought he needed he put the puppy on the leash and walked out of the store. As he was walking down the street with an armful of he slowly began realizing what he had just done.

 

********

 

He walked into the front doors of the tower and told J.A.R.V.I.S. not to alert Steve that he was home. The man went to an empty floor of the tower and sat the dog down on the floor and thought about how he was going to surprise his husband. The man thought about it and decided that he couldn’t wait for Christmas Day and it was the 23rd. He put the puppy in his crate and put a blanket over it. He walked to the elevator and pushed the penthouse button and made his way up to his floor.

He walked into his house and yelled “Babe I’m home” the tall blonde was in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them. Tony walked through the door and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and kissed his neck. The blonde turned around in Tony’s arms, and looked down at his brunette. “I have a surprise for you after dinner” Tony told the blonde before detaching himself from him. The blonde smiled and thought about what his surprise could be.

 

************

 

After dinner Tony told the blonde to follow him to their room so that Tony could do something. The blonde stood in the middle of the room as his husband blindfolded him, then led him out of the room and into the elevator. The blonde stood wondering where they were going he couldn’t tell if they went up or down, he could feel that Tony was getting nervous his palms were getting sweaty. 

The brunette led the blonde into the room that the puppy’s crate was in, and the dog was fast asleep until he heard Tony’s voice speak up. “Okay Capsicle I am going to turn you around and take off the blindfold but you have to keep your eyes shut okay” The blonde smiled and nodded his head, Tony took off the blindfold and made sure that Steve kept his eyes shut. He walked over to the crate and grabbed the happy looking puppy out of it. Tony stood up and walked towards Steve and told him to hold out his hands. 

The blonde complied and held out his hands to receive his gift. Tony placed the wriggling puppy into Steve’s hands and he opened his eyes. The look on the blondes face when he saw the puppy, was a good enough smile to cover for all of the $3000 pairs of shoes that the brat kept chewing up.


End file.
